The purpose of the program is to develop and use more effective educational methods for the medical and other health students, and post-MD associates aimed at optimal cancer care, with emphasis on trainees' acquisition of basic knowledge, clinical skills and appropriate attitudes. Interdisciplinary health team approach to comprehensive cancer care has been developed with medical, nursing, social work, and public health students working jointly. Post-M.D. clinical associateships in medical oncology have been established and are intimately coordinated with the student and housestaff training program. Assistance is provided to students' self-instruction by using audiovisual aids and preparing a cancer syllabus. Other techniques of training are being developed using computer assistance in clinical research. Evaluation of program for medical students through an in-depth study sponsored by the American Association for Cancer Education will be carried out.